Harry Potter and the Red Tower
by blueberrybecca
Summary: Ron finds is he loves Hermione, and Ginny, Harry. But there is a new girl, as well as a new problem facing the three friends. You-know-who is looking for something, and there is a mysterious tower that keeps coming up at the oddest of times. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was Saturday, and Hermione would have liked to sleep in. The only problem was that there was something tapping at the window, very loudly. And that thing made a lot of noise for its size, which was tiny. Hermione jumped up and opened the window to lit Pigwidgeon in. It fluttered around the room, dropped a letter on the ground, and finally came to rest on top of her dresser. Crokshanks stretched out, eyed the tiny owl, and then rested back on her pillow again, as if approving the new visitor. Hermione picked up the letter, and tore it open. It was from Ron. Hermione, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to the burrow a week before school. That way we can get all our school things together, and have some time to hang out a little before. Sadly, I owled Harry, but I don't think his uncle let him. Pig came back crumpled, and with a piece of paper duct- taped to him saying "GET THE DAMN HELL AWAY FROM MY HOUSE, AND DON'T YOU DARE TRY WRITING HERE AGAIN!!!" So maybe he won't be coming. So write me back when you know if you can come or not. -Ron Wait... a week before school... that's... today! Hermione sat bolt upright, and ran downstairs and called to her mom.  
"Mom! Mom, can I go to Ron's house on today... for a week?"  
"What?"  
"Ron! You know- my friend Ron... can I go... please?"  
"Um... sure.... Just, well... have fun in school... and don't forget to write me." Ms. Granger was calling from downstairs, while washing dishes. Hermione glanced over, imagining how Ms. Weasley would be washing dishes now. Probably having them all wash themselves, actually.  
"Thanks... I'll go pack my bags."

(Later)   
  
Knock, knock...

Ron jumped up and ran over to the door. He slicked his hair back with his hand, took out his breath-fresh and gave it a spray, then finally took a deep breath and opened the door. There was Hermione, looking cute in her- worn in jeans and light blue top.  
"Hi," whispered Ron, his voice cracking slightly. Hermione smiled.  
"Hi, Ron!" She pushed herself in, hugging Ron tightly. The two stepped back and glanced at each other in silence.  
"Bye mom!" Yelled Hermione, and Ms. Weasley smiled, waved, got in her car and drove away.  
"So... Come in, Hermione, let's take your stuff upstairs... Ginny has a friend over." He added as girly giggles were heard from the room at the foot of the stairs. Ron held his breath and opened the door. A look of disgust came over him as he glanced at the two girls with their feet in the air, painting their toenails bright colors.  
"Hiya, Ron! Hey Mione'!" Ginny yelled, thrusting her legs over the side of the bed and jumping up. She ran over to hug Hermione and then jumped on the bed again, pulling her friend to her feet.  
"This is Emma." She said, smiling. Emma had shoulder-length blond hair, green eyes, and freckles. She seemed small and shy, but on the contrary, she jumped up, when introduced, and smiling, said,  
"Hey guys! I went to camp with Ginny... we had great sex." Then, seeing the stunned looks on our faces, added,  
"Joking..." and smiled again, collapsing on the bed in a heap.  
"Emma, you are such- a loser!" Ginny yelled, and threw a pillow at her friend, who whacked it towards Ron and Hermione.  
"So... Ronnie, you got yourself a girlfriend did you?" Ron stared for a minute at her sister's friend in shock, and then mumbled something that sounded like,  
"I don't even know you..." and then shut the door on her sister's room, only to hear an outburst of giggles from the other side. Hermione smiled.  
"Well, Ginny's got herself a new friend."


	2. Chapter 2

It was noon, and Harry was sitting on his bed. He was mad that he couldn't be with Ron and Hermione, and was so bored that he was considering looking for snails in the backyard. He stared up at the ceiling. Hedwig had been out for a month now, and Harry desperately wanted her to come back, even though he knew she would never be able to get through the padlock uncle Vernon had put on the window. She had tried coming back a few times, actually, but would only sit there looking longingly at Harry, and Harry at her, before flying off. Uncle Vernon had thrown Hedwig out and locked up his window right after Ron had brightly sent Pig with a letter. Harry knew Hedwig could take care of herself though. Suddenly, he saw an owl. It came closer and closer to his window, and then ducked down, below it. It slowly flew higher and higher, until it was staring eye-to-eye with Harry. He had never seen this owl before. It had a strange, crocked beak, and small eyes for an owl. It was brown and seemed to be holding a package in his beak. Harry sighed.  
"You're not going to get in here," He said out loud. The owl dodged suddenly lower, and for a minute Harry didn't know where the bird had gone. Then uncle Vernon appeared, shrieking in rage, and shoeing at thin air with a bag of garbage he had obviously been intending to take out. And- the door was open. Harry gasped and ran to his bedroom door, swung it open, just in time for the small brown owl to zoom in, drop the package in Harry's arms, and hide under the bed. Harry jumped, and quickly stuffed the package in his closet, and a second later, uncle Vernon slammed the door open, and bellowed,  
"WHERE IS THAT DAMN BIRD, AND WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about," responded Harry, coolly.  
"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Yelled uncle Vernon,  
"AND IF YOU DON'T SHOW ME WHERE THE BIRD IS, HE WON'T BE THE ONLY ONE WISHING HE HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!!!"  
"I seriously don't know what you're talking about. If there were a bird in here, wouldn't he be flying around? If there was a bird at all, he's probably gone by now." Harry glanced out the window, and uncle Vernon followed his eyes.  
"After all, you did leave the door wide open..." Uncle Vernon snorted and spat and mumbled death-threats under his breath, but finally went out and slammed the door behind him. Harry slowly picked up the package from the closet, and tore it open, wondering how the owl was going to get back outside later. Inside the package was ring. It was a silver ring with a thin line around it that was black. It looked more like a crack than color, but Harry traced his finger over it, and sure enough, there was not the lightest crack in it. Harry glanced at the package. There was no writing on it. There was no note inside, either. Harry picked up the ring and touched it slightly to his ring ringer. It quivered. Harry dropped the ring on the table. He remembered something Mr.Weasley had once said.  
"Never trust anything that thinks, but you cannot see where it keeps it's brain" Harry put the ring slowly back in the package, and then, noticing the owl in the floor, picked him up, and offered him some water from Hedwig's cage, which he refused. Harry put him under the bed again, incase uncle Vernon came in (although the bird had proven to be very smart) and collapsed on his bed. When he woke up, the owl was gone. 


End file.
